


Blood Moon

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Hunk (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pixie Pidge (Voltron), Swearing, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: It was raining, dark heavy clouds covering the city in a blanket of darkness and gloom. The air was just cool enough to see the condensed air of anyone's breath, especially those that happened to be exerting more energy than the average walking passerby.Keith was one of those, running through puddles and scattered bits of trash as he went down alley after alley trying to get the hunters that were trailing behind him off his tail.No pun intended.





	1. Unlikely, Lucky Help

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm people really liked the art I did of these two so I turned this au into a fic, enjoy.

It was raining, dark heavy clouds covering the city in a blanket of darkness and gloom. The air was just cool enough to see the condensed air of anyone's breath, especially those that happened to be exerting more energy than the average walking passerby.

Keith was one of those, running through puddles and scattered bits of trash as he went down alley after alley trying to get the hunters that were trailing behind him off his tail.

No pun intended.

He growled as he tripped, wasting no time in getting back up and continuing, refusing to stop for anything even if his lungs burned as he took in the frigid air, muscles aching for rest, and feet sore and cut up with gravel, glass, and other things Keith didn't want to think about. Just grateful his immune system was more resistant than any human's could ever be. He was pretty sure he would've already contracted at least six diseases from running through the dirty streets and pavement alone.

A plethora of scents assaulted his nose, doused in rain and the stench of rotting garbage, causing his head to swim, disorienting him enough that none of the alleyways he was used to traveling in for the past year looked familiar. All looking just as wet and dirty as the last.

He refused to stop to even take a breath, the sound of the hunters yelling and stomping their way towards him keeping him going to try and find a place to hide, ignoring the searing pain of the bullet wound in his shoulder that he had gotten earlier from them. He rounded a corner, coming into contact with a metal door and in a fit of desperation tried the knob. Whatever gods did exist clearly favored him that night, the door pushing open with a jolt, Keith falling flat on the floor with a pained groan, a puddle of water forming beneath him. The urgency of the matter caught up with him rather quickly, leaving no room for laying about as he scrambled to find his footing, opting instead to crawl into the nearest darkest corner he could find.

His hiding spot of choice seemed to be a dark corner under a staircase, looking extremely familiar to the generic cookie cutter apartment buildings that lined and made up most of the city. He was hidden out of view of the door he had come through, another one adjacent to his hiding spot. And if the scents were anything to go by it was the building's laundry room, the smell of hot air, stale water, and dryer sheets coming strongly from it. He huddled as far back into his hiding spot as he could, grimacing more at the dirt and dust that clung to him than his injuries or current predicament. At least until the sound of heavy boots and low voices sounded from outside the apartment building door. He tried to back further into his spot, even with the knowledge that they couldn't see him even of they did look inside didn't quell the rampant fear that coursed through him.

A fear that spiked when the laundry room door opened and a flood of light washed over everything including him, making his eyes hurt as he let out a small whimper. A voice shouting a precariously loud "What the fuck" in the air.

Which caught the attention of the hunters outside.

Keith inwardly cursed, bracing himself for a fight and ignoring the startled human that had found him as the door burst wide open.

Before he could do anything to try and defend himself from the oncoming attack blue eyes and dark skin stood in his line of sight, a finger pressing into soft looking lips in a "be quiet" gesture. He stopped, confused and puzzled as he looked from the person in front of him to the same one that stood in the doorway of the laundry room, wondering where the hell the apparent twin came from.

The twin did the gesture urgently a few more times, making a point to make sure Keith saw and understood. He nodded, tensing up as the sound of heavy boots came closer and closer until he could see the shoes from where he was.

"Excuse me ma'am are you okay?" The hunter said, sounding polite and calm as if he hadn't been traipsing through alleys for hours trying to kill him.

Wait...ma'am?

"I'm fine, who are you exactly?" The person- who Keith could clearly tell was at least male in appearance at first glance- said in a questioning tone, hip cocked as he held a bucket of freshly dried laundry at his side.

"Uhhh...neighborhood watch," Keith rolled his eyes so hard he was sure they'd gone out of his head, "we heard you yell out and thought there might have been something wrong, it's dangerous out at night, especially for a darling as pretty as you." They said, trying to sweet talk the woman that just wasn't there.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen someone come through here that might've caused your little outburst would you? A little short, dark hair, pale skin, dirty and ragged looking?" They asked him again. Keith went rigid with fear, navy violet eyes glancing at the male in the doorway, hoping he conveyed a pleading enough look to warrant some semblance of safety from the stranger.

"Hmmm...I can't say I have, I just startled because of my cat Ginger, he likes to hide in the oddest of places."

"Oh really now?" There was a rustle as the hunter bent a leg down, preparing to look right into Keith's hiding spot. Keith's heart hammered in his chest, claws coming out to prepare for a fight. At least until the twin appeared right in front of him, a dark hand coming up to cover his mouth as they repeated the "be quiet" gesture, although with more fervor than last time. He nodded, more of a jerking motion than anything. Too afraid for his life to do anything else.

He could've sworn his heart had leapt in his throat when the hunter's face came into view, looking straight at him.

A few moments passed when they glanced at and around him, as if they saw nothing there at all and stood back up without so much as a word.

"Where is Ginger?"

"I'm sure he's somewh-" A loud meow sounded from the stranger's feet and interrupted his answering, a hairless, wrinkled looking cat appearing from behind his ankles and rubbing against him affectionately.

"Ginger you handsome devil, where have you been?" He cooed, putting down the laundry basket to pick up the naked feline, giving him the most affectionate kisses on his forehead and face, the thing pulling his lips back enough to create an angry grimace that showed his fangs and gums in response to the treatment. Although by the sounds of the cat's rolling purrs it thought of the affection the very opposite of what it's face would suggest.

The hunter coughed, clearing his throat as he made a move to leave.

"Sorry for disturbing your night ma'am," Seriously who was this woman he was apparently speaking to because Keith didn't see her anywhere. "Please don't hesitate to call if you see anyone fitting our description." He handed the stranger a business card before backing away back outside to continue their search elsewhere, not even bothering with staying long enough to wait for an answer.

When the door finally closed Keith allowed himself to relax, only to tense up and let out a low growl when the stranger knelt down to his level.

"Whoa there, calm down okay, I'm not one of those assholes chasing you down, I wanna help you if you'll let me. And from the looks of it you have no choice anyway, you're in no condition to go back out there and I doubt you want to stay here a cold and wet mess. You may be a werewolf but even you guys have limits." They rambled on. And them knowing about him made sense taking into account how the hunter didn't see him despite being right in front of him.

Maybe they were a magic user?

Whatever they were he hardly cared now, exhaustion coming full force to the forefront of his mind, settling deep in his bones as the adrenaline from earlier wore off, the searing pain in his shoulder making him wince as he nodded, taking the stranger up on their offer.

"Okay, cool...honestly didn't expect you to agree so easily so that makes things a little easier. Here, put this towel on your head and then this on top of that, it'll make the sounds less and the light easier to deal with. You kinda look like death ran you over with a sixteen wheeler."

Keith followed his instructions easy enough, standing as he was pulled to his feet. He allowed the stranger to lead him up a few flights of stairs, the male sputtering out apologies at the climb up to his apartment door, something Keith brushed off when they actually got inside the apartment. He must've been really tired if he was trusting a complete stranger this much, but going inside he felt this was better than going out and hiding in whatever dirty gutter he could find.

A variety of soft, sweet scents hit his nose even through the towel and what he thought was a pillowcase that lay on his head, giving him images in his mind of a place cozy and warm, relaxing almost.

He was led to a room with hard tile flooring, a bathroom if he didn't know better, and was left with low words of a quick return that promised dry clothing if he showered.

"I'm going to leave you to it, call me if you need anything and after you're done I'll take a look at your shoulder okay?"

Keith took everything he had to nod, eyelids and every other part of his body feeling heavy and weak. Just before the stranger left he called out weakly, hearing them pause at the door.

"Y-your name?"

"The name's Lance."


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye another update

When Keith awoke it was to complete darkness, his eyes adjusting to it within a few seconds of opening and proceeded to look around at his new surroundings he found himself in.

He appeared to be in some sort of guest room, the walls barren except for a few photos hanging up on the wall, a dresser against another. The windows were covered completely to avoid letting in any natural light, and for that he was thankful. He didn't think after everything that had happened his senses would be up for that sort of assault, especially his eyes.

He moved a bit, a low rumble leaving him when soft, comfortable sheets ran over his skin, bearing no scent but his own, even if it was faint and fairly new. Which was odd considering he would have guessed they would've been used by the actual owner of whatever home he was in. Actually, now that he thought about it there was barely any scent anywhere besides his own and...mint?

A low hum directed his attention to a humidifier placed on the bedside table next to him, humming softly as it delivered a soft scented mist into the air. He could smell mint and something else mingled with it, something really nice, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But he didn't dwell on it too hard, sinking back into the comfort of the soft sheets that surrounded him in a blanket of warmth. Instincts that would have normally had him on edge for being so open and relaxed in unfamiliar territory now pushed into the back of his mind. He didn't even think to question why he felt so relaxed in a stranger's home, last night's events replaying in his head.

The hunters.

Running for his life.

Stumbling through a doorway.

Hiding.

The human or something saving him.

Being led into an apartment.

Taking a shower.

And that's when everything went fuzzy and black, hurting his head when he tried to think back on it, a growl rumbling through him when the pain actually registered through the hazy daze he found himself in.

A creak of a door opening drew his eyes to the far wall, light washing over the farthest side of the room and saving his eyes from the pain he would've endured had he been in it's path.

There was a solid thunk sound and a string of curses leaving someone's mouth, Keith's eyebrows raising in confusion at the noise. The door was closed behind them and Keith's eyes had to readjust once more to be able to recognize him as the same person that had saved him last night.

"Oh! You're awake!"

He barely blinked as he watched them, noticing that he had something in his hands. From where he was he couldn't quite tell what it was exactly, but he found he wasn't as worried as he should be. Which should have concerned him but at the moment he was comfortably warm, relaxed and he really didn't want to move for fear of disturbing his rare moment of utter content.

"Fuck dude, how much did she put in there?" He sounded alarmed as he put whatever he had in his hands aside to focus on Keith, kneeling next to the bed as he checked over him. Which didn't make sense since he felt fine, better than fine really. And he told the stranger as much.

He laughed, something open and light that made Keith's ears twitch in interest at the sound. "I bet, you're high as fuck right now so everything feels fine huh?"

Keith's brows pinched in confusion, not even having to open his mouth before he answered him.

"Wolfsbane and mint, used as a relaxant for werewolves. However I call it by the more accurate term, werewolf weed," He pointed a thumb towards the humidifier. "But I'm pretty sure Pidge put too much of it in there which is why you're feeling like a billion bucks."

Keith nodded, which was nothing more than a jerk of the head. But the stranger must've counted that as some form of acknowledgment since he switched his attention to the items he had put down earlier.

"I need to check your bandage, see if I need to redress it or not."

Bandage?

"You were shot remember? By the hunters? Fuck, how much did she put in there?" He turned his body and leaned back to turn the humidifier off, the low hum cutting to an abrupt stop. And in doing so somehow also caused a few other things to fall off the bedside table as well. Another string of curses leaving his mouth as he leaned back more to get the fallen items from the floor in the most difficult way possible. Instead of actually turning around and picking them up like a normal person he was leaning back with a hand braced on the floor, using his other hand to grab the items and set them back up where they had rested before.

It also made for a nice view when the stranger's shirt rode up just enough to reveal a strip of dark skin and slim hips, something Keith had to force himself to look away from when the stranger sat back up, muttering under his breath at his luck.

"Okay can you sit up for me?" He asked, blue eyes glowing a bit in the dark, framed by long, dark lashes. Fuck he was pretty.

Which is probably why Keith complied so easily to his request, wincing at the slight aches in his body that remained from the night before. It was then he realized his right shoulder was bandaged, a dark red spot staining the white linen.

Lithe fingers removed the bandage slowly and methodically, the last of it removed to reveal dried blood on near flawless skin. The only sign that he had ever been hurt was the faded remains of a small scar and the dried blood that the stranger was currently wiping away, movements gentle and handling him with care.

"You should be good to go, I dried your clothes and put them on the dresser over there, so whenever you're ready you come and get me and I can drive you home if you need. You want anything to eat or drink while you're up?" He asked, attention focused all on the werewolf.

Keith shook his head, watching as the stranger gathered his stuff and bid his goodbyes, leaving the room a lot more quiet than he had come.

And leaving Keith to force himself to get up and gather his own things.

***

"So how's our resident wolf man doing?" Pidge asked, sitting back in a cushioned porch chair set out on the fire escape. She was scratching a finger idly under one of her pet's chin. Or at least what Lance assumed was it's chin, considering it resembled a caterpillar extra fluff edition. He was feeding the other one bits of lettuce, smiling as it attached it's tiny feet to his hand to try and get itself higher to reach more of it.

"He's breathing at least, the bullet wound is all healed up. And you put too much Wolfsbane in the humidifier, he looked high as a kite when I checked on him. Seriously what are you trying to do? Put him in a coma?" Lance chastised, bringing forth another piece of lettuce when the current piece had ran out, keeping the tiny thing occupied.

"He looked like he needed it, besides Coran taught me what and what not to do with stuff like that, it wasn't like I was going to kill him."

"Tell him that then."

"On second thought I'll pass. I'd rather not deal with an emo werewolf after the effects have worn off actually."

Lance chuckled, looking out over the railing towards the sunrise, blue eyes lighting up in an unnatural glow. His pointed ears twitched as Pidge made a sound and he turned his head to look at her, a questioning hum leaving him.

"It's still weird seeing you, a vampire, enjoying the sun like there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"And you're a pixie with an affinity for technology and a hatred for the outdoors. Pretty sure you're not one to talk." He rebuffed.

"Touche."

There was a moment of silence, Pidge brushing away the tight curls that somehow managed to get in her face back up with the rest, setting her small caterpillar pet in her lap, the tiny thing settling against the meat of her thighs, stark in contrast compared to the white shorts she had on and her dark skin made darker by the now rising sun. Freckles dusting her skin where ever the sun had touched, concentrating on her face and shoulders.

"Did you get his number?"

Lance nearly choked.

"What?"

"Did you get his number? For being one of the deadliest creatures of the night you sure can't hear well, aren't you considered an apex predator?"

"Why would I have gotten his number? He was practically drugged because of you?! He sputtered, going animated with his movements as he spoke.

"So if he wasn't high off his ass you would have gotten his number?" She questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Honestly? Yeah I probably would have." He relented with a sigh.

"Probably?"

"Okay I definitely would've gotten his number if he hadn't been bleeding to near death in my bathroom, did you actually look at him? Dude is the very definition of hot, are you happy now?" He said, tone exasperated.

There was a slam from inside and both Pidge and Lance jumped at the sound, looking inside to see the picture frames near the front door shaking, which only happened when the door was closed.

Lance went back inside and down the hall, checking the guest bedroom that held their newest guest.

Or had held him.

"Did he leave?" Pidge called from the fire escape, looking ready to bolt if that actually wasn't the case.

They had enough close calls with hunters to discuss what to do during an attack. Pidge running to get help was apart of that plan.

"Yeah he's gone." Lance appeared back in Pidge's line of sight, the girl relaxing visibly at the sight of him, both of her pets in her arms and ready to be carried off with her if there was something up.

"Guess you have to pass on getting his number huh?" She said.

Lance sighed, more worried about the guy's safety than getting his number. Hunters didn't really go after one supernatural like they had with that guy without reason.

Some of them at least.

"Come on, we gotta go over to Hunk's," Pidge said, looking up from her phone, both of her pets settled on her shoulders now. "He says he fixed your car and his moms are visiting in town for a few days."

"Nice, you think they'll have Pooka with them?" He asked excitedly as they both left the apartment, Pidge rolling her eyes at him.

"When don't they? Just remember to actually say hi to his moms this time instead of going straight for the dog. While you having blue hair for a straight month was funny as fuck it was a novelty that will quickly wear off the second time around."

"Hey! I'll have you know I looked fine as hell."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me what you think and any ideas you'd like to see for future chapters.


	3. A Cool Touch Among Crowded Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragged out for a night of fun leads to a chance meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire

It had been a week since "The Incident" as Keith liked to call it. He hadn't told his brother Shiro about it. The older had enough on his plate without having to worry about his younger brother all the time. Besides, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of any the hunters that had chased him all those days ago. He had chucked his now torn leather jacket away in the trash, replacing it with a dark red zip up hoodie, worn out just enough to be comfortable and making him a bit less noticeable by watchful eyes that would no doubt be scanning for him if he so much as stepped a foot outside.

Which was why he hadn't left their shared apartment since then.

His brother had noticed this.

Which was also why he now found himself dragged by Shiro to a club on a Friday night. An event which Keith didn't usually attend often because the crowded bodies and loud music was hell on his senses. And he found it really hard to enjoy himself when he was plagued with a migraine from it all.

The club was crowded of course, it was a Friday night and most people that attended were usually there to drink until they passed out, woke up with a hangover and repeat the next night. Something Keith couldn't relate to even if he wanted. Regular alcohol did nothing to his system, and was overall useless to try and get drunk off of.

Shiro had left his side immediately upon entering, probably to suck face with Ulaz if he knew better, which he did. Which is also how he was able to spot them in another corner of the club doing exactly that, Shiro having to nearly stand on his tip toes to even reach the other he was that tall.

Keith looked away, heaving a bored sigh. At least the music wasn't all that bad, mostly a muffled sounding bass that resonated through the club and pulsed as gently as music like it could. Keith was on the outer skirts of the dance floor, walking through a crowd of bodies that reeked of sweat and alcohol, nearly causing him to gag as he made his way to the bar. He ordered a water and grabbed the bottle in an instant, eager to find someplace to sit and drink in peace, which he did fairly easily as most people were on the dance floor, finding an empty booth with cushioned seating and a dim glass candle lit in the middle of the table as a single source of light. He'd stay where he was until Shiro got bored enough to give Keith the keys to his car while he went back to Ulaz's apartment for the night. As was the usual routine when he was dragged out someplace with Shiro.

What wasn't usual routine was another person sliding into the booth across from him, a blinding white smile cast his way as bright blue eyes looked into his own navy violets.

"Fancy seeing you here, didn't really peg you for the partying type." They said.

They were whispering, barely talking at a normal level, which Keith could hear perfectly even with the noise of the club, which meant they knew what he was.

Those eyes were oddly familiar.

"I'm not, my brother is." He whispered right back, surprised when the stranger just smiled, obviously hearing him which meant they weren't human in the slightest.

"Ah so you got dragged here too, makes sense."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Keith asked, tensing when the other male froze and looked at him, bright blues looking as if they were looking straight into his soul.

"Unbelievable. Just...unbelievable." He muttered, leaning back in the booth, pressing his hands on his face and dragging them down. "You save a guys life and he doesn't even remember. I'm going to kill Pidge. Clearly she overdosed you on that werewolf weed."

Keith's brows pinched into a confused frown as he thought back to a week before, "L-Lance?" He said unsure.

"Bingo!" He snapped his fingers in a ah ha gesture, "I knew I was unforgettable!"

Keith found himself snorting at that, taking another sip from his water bottle to cover it up. Lance still had that grin on his face, the candlelight making his teeth shine bright and playing dark shadows across dark skin, the warm light playing a gold shine on his eyelashes and equally pretty flecks in his unnaturally glowing blue eyes. His mind went back to that night, huddled under the staircase as the hunter peered straight at him, a question at the tip of his tongue thinking of that moment.

"What are you?" He asked softly, hands wrapped protectively around his bottle of water, fingers playing idly with the cap on the top of the bottle, screwing and unscrewing it methodically to ease his nerves at the encompassing sound and activity that surrounded him. It was enough of a distraction to keep him from focusing on that and getting himself worked into a panic.

Instead he focused on Lance, watching an amused grin pass over the other's face.

"What do you think I am?" He said, voice sounding akin to a low purr, leaning his face into the palm of his hand as he looked over at Keith, waiting for his answer.

The song from the speakers changed to one of a faster beat, colored lights flashing over the crowd, highlighting the sweaty bodies packed on the dance floor, the raw energy from it overpowering, making it hard to focus. But Keith managed, looking Lance over a few times as he thought.

He was attractive, anyone with eyes could tell you that much, warm, dark skin on a lithe body, broad shoulders and a smooth, angled face with a jawline that could probably cut someone if they so much as looked. His lips were soft looking, hiding a thousand watt smile underneath, bright blue eyes framed by long, dark lashes. Eyes that could charm the coldest of people Keith was sure, he even found himself lost in their depths for a moment. Remembering what he was supposed to be answering he got himself out of it, thinking for a moment before he actually answered. Lance had a certain aura about him, loud and charming, grabbed your attention easily even if it wasn't your intention to pay him any mind in the first place. He also took into consideration his ability to use magic, as he was sure he was never going to forget that terrifying moment where the hunter's eyes met his and looked through him like there was nothing there. So he guessed it was some type of glamour or illusionary magic.

"If I had to guess...an incubus?"

Lance seemed to choke, getting himself into a coughing fit as he struggled to breathe. Keith watched him, puzzled by the outburst. "What? Isn't that what you are?" He said, eyes narrowing at the other, unappreciative of his less than positive reaction.

"God I'm flattered, really I swear! I mean I would blush if I could from my head to my toes I'm sure-"

"If you could?" Keith interrupted.

Lance chuckled, a hand covering his eyes as said eyes peeked under long fingers. "I'm a vampire dude."

"Oh." That explained...nothing. It explained absolutely nothing.

"How were you able to...and on the...what...how?" Keith said defeated, more confused than ever.

"One question at a time, I promise I'll answer them." He said, an easy smile slipping onto his face.

The song in the club changed again, louder and more suffocating sounding than the last. The air was now humid and warm from the mass of bodies so close and Keith found himself wincing uncomfortably at the assault on his senses.

There was a cool touch on his hand and he found himself flinching, relaxing a margin when he saw it was Lance, the cool tips of his fingers touching lightly on his hand to gain his attention.

"You want go somewhere quieter? Just to talk, promise." He added on after seeing Keith's skeptical look.

The music was pulsing all around him, feeling as though it was pressing all around him, closing in on him like walls on every side. With a jerky nod he agreed, allowing Lance to pull him along to wherever he deemed better than this.

The bodies of the club patrons rushed around him, but he barely noticed, focused only on the oddly cool touch of Lance's hand around his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am liking how this is turning out so far.
> 
> Also in case anyone was wondering if there was a plot there isn't. I made this au on a whim and proceeded to create a fic on a whim so suffer with me as wee go through the journey of wing it writing together.


	4. Neon Digits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk and Lance gets lucky but forgets to get something crucial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note no scene in this story is planned beforehand. This is literally me just praying things work out.

Lance led Keith outside, away from the pressing crowd and loud music that was now behind him. The air outside was cool, drying the thin sheen of sweat on his skin, goose bumps rising on his skin as he shivered even with the hoodie on. He could see his breath condensed in the air, rolling out like a small fog before disappearing into nothing.

For once the sky was clear, only a few clouds scattered about, a dark mass of them promising rain when day finally hit. But for now they could enjoy this still weather while it was here.

Lance stopped in his tracks, turning to face Keith as he leaned against the cold brick of the building behind him. It looked cold but Lance showed no signs of being bothered, especially in his loose blue tank and black, low riding jeans. His attire seemed less than practical for the recent weather they had been having recently.

Not that he was complaining.

It was hard to really focus on the fact that his getup was less than thought through to plan for the weather when said outfit allowed Keith to see toned muscles under dark skin, shining with a thin sheen of sweat and drawing his eyes to the necklace with a blue charm resting at his collarbone.

"Better?"

Keith startled out of his thoughts, nodding shakily to Lance as he focused his attention elsewhere.

"Good, good. So shoot, I assume you have a lot of questions."

Keith nodded again, thinking back and taking his time to formulate his words.

"How did...how did you do that thing with the hunters? And the...the other you?" He asked first, eyes boring into Lance's for an answer. "I mean...vampires aren't really known for using magic beyond basic hypnosis." He added as an afterthought.

"Hmm there was a warlock down the line on my mom's side of the family. And it's not really a glamor or anything, more like I convince their mind something's there when it's really not."

"Okay that's actually pretty cool, what about you being able to go out in the sun?"

"Grew up in Cuba so I'm used to the sun."

"That...makes a lot of sense actually." Keith said, lips pursed as he thought this new information over in his head.

Lance patiently waited for him to continue, until he realized something.

"How did you know I could go out in the sun?" He asked him, eyeing him with those pretty blues. Pretty enough that Keith had to look away to try to keep the light blush at bay.

"When I left your apartment I saw you on the balcony with that pixie." He answered, looking back up towards Lance, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"By any chance did you hear anything?" Lance said nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"Besides you saying I'm the definition of hot not much no."

There was a long drawn out groan as Lance pressed his hands into his face, obviously embarrassed even if there wasn't a visible way to tell that he was flustered so easily.

"I didn't mean hot hot, I mean when you came to you looked like you had a fever and-"

"You said you'd definitely get my number if you could."

There was silence for a moment, Lance letting loose a defeated sigh as he looked everywhere except at Keith, who was trying to look him in the eyes.

Lance looked up as an extremely warm hand grabbed his wrist, blue eyes looking into navy violets that shone red and blue from the neon signs that surrounded the club, casting a purple tinged glow on inky, black locks of hair that curled around his jaw and eyes. A stark contrast to the moon pale skin that seemed to glow in the colored light.

"Were you serious?"

The question caught Lance off guard, leaving him speechless until the question actually processed and registered in his mind. "Serious about what?"

"Getting my number, were you serious?"

He nodded slowly, unable to speak in fear of shattering what hope he had suddenly gained.

Keith dug through his jacket pocket, procuring a pen and pulling the cap off with his teeth. Lance let him grab his arm and proceed to write a seven digit number on his skin, his skin buzzing from the werewolf's touch.

It was over in under a minute and Lance took a look, quickly memorizing the number in case it got smudged later on. Which meant he couldn't drink for the rest of the night because fuck he wanted to remember this.

"I gotta get going, around this time is when Shiro gets bored and gives me the keys to the car."

"Shiro? Takashi Shirogane Shiro?"

"You know him?" Keith said with a questioning lilt to his voice.

"Yeah, he used to visit with Matt, Pidge's brother, Ulaz, and the rest of the gang on movie nights sometimes." Lance answered, not really believing Keith was this close to home.

"Huh okay, I'll see you later then." Keith murmured, turning to head back into the club, likely to gather the keys and leave.

As much as Lance didn't quite want him to leave he could say it wasn't a good view watching him go. Honestly he seemed to move with an otherworldly grace, which was odd since graceful was the farthest thing you'd think of when a werewolf came to mind. That and the lights playing off his hair and the puddles from the other night's rain made for a retro looking scene that was soft enough to soothe as well.

 

When he got back to the table where Hunk and Pidge were seated (He didn't know how Pidge got in, she was seventeen yet looked fifteen in the face still) it didn't take long for Hunk to pick up on his great mood.

"Dude are you okay? You look a little dopey." He said, the angel regarding his friend with a gold shine in his eyes that flashed for a moment, checking to make sure that he wasn't under some hex or spell again.

It wouldn't be the first time.

"I'm fine Hunk, promise. I am actually more than fine really." He said, voice sounding soft.

"Shit, did wolf man kiss you?" Pidge asked, sipping her fruity non-alcoholic drink. (There was no way in hell Hunk or Lance would let her have anything with alcohol, growing up as uncles left a few mother hen tendencies that lingered and occasionally projected onto Pidge.)

"Nope, he gave me his number."

"You're so fucking whipped dude. And you didn't even cop a feel yet, fuck." Pidge said.

"Pidge!"

"What it's true? Look at him!" She pointed, getting Hunk to look back at his friend, who was gazing at the numbers written on his wrist with an excited, eager expression that somehow meshed with the whipped look Pidge was referring to earlier.

"See he's not even paying any attention!" Pidge exclaimed, a hand sweeping in front of Lance's face and getting no reaction from him whatsoever.

"Pidge, leave him alone, I'll get you those cinnamon twists from dominoes you like so much."

"Deal. By the way Lance, what's wolf man's name anyway?"

Lance froze.

"Shit."


End file.
